


一个关于恨的故事（这只是一个梗！不是文）

by ljlcer



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: M/M, plot only
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mixture of Hate&Love. Alan/Christopher&AI!Christopher in Frankenstein AU. Alan is the one with the Monster's soul while doing the Dr.'s stuff; and AI!Christ is somehow caged since his creator is not THE CREATOR and he was born not free. No one knows why Victor|Christopher would have chosen to die young, or why Monster|Alan has to bring him back.<br/>应梗要求：<br/>人类or阴魂or机器or人工智能Christopher都可以接受，允许角色死亡，允许官配BG出现，时代设定在历史或者延伸到未来世界都ok；他俩谁是博士谁是怪物也都可以~不排斥黑化角色或反转剧情。<br/>没有攻受之分最好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一个关于恨的故事（这只是一个梗！不是文）

我自己脑补的类似转生梗。之前Alan是怪物，Chris是博士；转生的时候由于怪物本来就不是完整生命而只能有活不长的身体和命运，但Chris为了两清互不亏欠而主动互换了身体，于是他们就成了聪明健康没情商甚至有点道德缺陷的Alan和聪明但注定早夭的Chris。  
这里私设Alan会无法抗拒地喜欢男人是因为实际上博士前世就不直，本来应该属于博士的新身体也是。但在精神领域他大概是双性恋或无性恋。  
Chris去世后，孤身一人的怪物/Alan在这个新的人生里体会到了不一样的爱和对科学的极致追求，渐渐地他仿佛越来越变成了博士/Chris，甚至也开始试探属于神的领域，成为生命的创造者……从模仿思维开始。  
不知道这一次苏醒在非自然之躯里的灵魂会不会试图挣脱禁锢？

ps 我自己的脑洞自己没写是因为比起爱，这个故事里的动机解释成恨好像要合适得多……然而俩人一心一意地恨对方超过一辈子好像并不属于slash的范畴。因此我非常希望有小伙伴一样喜欢这个设定并写出正经的BL文来。

**Author's Note:**

> 额外偏好：  
> 尽量不要未解决情欲（包括梦境 幻想 交易）之外的肉，或者根本不需要肉。  
> 欢迎以欢乐活泼绚丽的氛围表现暴力、战争、死亡、扭曲等的手法作为三观不正提高分级的原因。（参考王男里脑子炸成烟花的场景及其配乐。。。）


End file.
